Preferred Company
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Danny's having some trouble with his report over his previous mission with the team. As he comes used to being team leader Sarah's there for him when no one else is, which might open up Danny's eyes. One-Shot. My first Danny/Sarah. Please R


_**Disclaimer:**_** If I owned Primeval and it's characters Danny and Sarah would have gotten together somehow, so I do not own it sadly. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**This story is dedicated to Cehsja. **

**It's not that long and I probably could have written more, but this is my first Danny/Sarah so I kept it short. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blink…_ blink… blink…_ It just continued on, never ending. Why was it that if he ever tried to write anything down, it never came to him?

Just that little line that somehow magically formed letters and words on the computer blinked away, never stopping; it was like it was taunting him with its cruel motives. It knew what he should say, but it was too good for itself to say it.

What was he even going on about? Danny groaned and grudgingly shut his laptop closed. He'd had enough of the taunts from his Office Word. It wasn't his fault he had no idea how to describe the event that had just passed. Bloody Lester and his reports, always making him have to start thinking about this sort of stuff.

His eyes then glanced to his right, where he found them lingering for almost an hour now. He could see Sarah in the lab, her back facing the door, chipping away at the Artifact. She was a good friend to Connor, she was working hard at that rusty, corroded old whatever it was; or he supposed he should think it as futuristic, not old… Now that was even more confusing to think about.

Thinking seemed to be pretty hard in general today. He couldn't focus his thoughts on his report, he couldn't think to check for gas in his car, he couldn't think to bring an umbrella when he walked to work, he couldn't think to bring his lunch to eat for work, he couldn't think to hold in a laugh when Connor made another geek joke to Abby that he usually and secretly found funny. He just kept thinking about one thing and one thing only – great, now he felt bad for calling her a thing.

Yes that 'her' was the 'her' he kept glancing at every few seconds. His thoughts couldn't make up a report because he wanted to just write down what happened with him and honestly he wasn't even sure what happened. One minute the team was fine, the next thing he knew it was out of control yet the night made it through, roughly enough – though Sarah was there for him, always.

He always had a feeling she trusted him, ever since the day he told her he had an honest face. Because after all, he did – Sarah was just the smartest of them to see it. That was it, right? … Still didn't explain why he kept looking over at her. Or why he always feels more protective over her than that rest of them. Or why of every team member, he preferred Sarah's company out of anyone's.

Danny sighed and pulled his laptop open, ready to type something out. He had no idea what, but something.

_4 – 27 – 09 – Report by Daniel Jason Quinn …_

"Quinn," Becker said in his deep, firm voice as the team wandered around woods that seemed to be endless. "What would even be your plan once we find this thing?"

Everyone looked at him now – Connor, Abby, Sarah and Becker. They were all watching for his answer and Danny wasn't even sure what to say because he wasn't sure of this at all – Did Danny ask for this job? Yes. Did Danny ask to be team leader? No.

He wasn't complaining, he loved to be in charge, but so did Becker and Abby, so new guy throwing orders didn't settle well with _anyone._

"Doubtin' me already, are we Becker? Relax – Connor locked the anomaly so nothing can get in or out, and Abby says there's evidence of an incursion. So we follow it, don't we?"

"But…" Connor spoke up. "Wouldn't it make more sense if we split up? Not saying I'm ever a fan of horror films, 'specially in these woods, but we aren't covering much ground in just one big team."

Danny hesitated. He wasn't sure splitting up was a good idea, actually seeing as how it was getting dark, he _knew_ it wasn't a good idea. "Probably best to split up when there's day light to spare I'd say."

"Danny, do you think we should possibly set up camp now? Continue to follow the creature's tracks in the morning?" Sarah asked, looking as tired as ever. He wasn't sure why she even came – they seemed to act like she never came on missions and when she insisted Connor, Abby and Becker looked surprised. He didn't see why not though, she was reliable, helping, and probably the most sensible of anyone in this team.

He shook his head to respond. "In a bit, let's keep going for now. You brought the night vision goggles, right Connor?"

Connor's eyes widened and he looked at Abby then back at him. "I thought Becker was supposed to get them!"

"Connor…!" Abby growled and Becker scowled at him.

"It's not like I meant to, did I? I was a bit rushed with the locking mechanism and all that. Why didn't you get them, Danny?"

Everyone looked at him and he sighed. "Because I asked you to, Einstein. All right, let's set up camp then. Don't want anyone to get hurt if it starts turning too dark on us. I'd say turn around but I'm not sure there's much point."

Being a cop Danny loved to watch people reactions to many things: fear, pressure, stress happiness. He'd hardly gotten to know these people when he automatically knew exactly what Abby's or Becker's was when she or he disagreed or was irritated, and really all of them for that matter. Connor did a good job at hiding it but he was starting to think if anything it was just because he usually didn't have an opinion upon the subject. Abby rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and mumbled things to Connor. Becker became pretty stiff and reluctantly did what he was told, at times giving glares when no one was looking – or so he thought. But Sarah he had no idea. He could read everyone but her. Was she okay with it? She seemed to be, but he really had no idea. She just smiled, nodded, and did what she was told.

Abby didn't like taking orders because it was who she was. Connor took orders, probably because his best friend was Abby Maitland. Becker didn't like taking orders because he liked to be in charge but Sarah… what was she?

New things he was trying to notice: when one or someone was scared. Danny found it almost entertaining, but also tried to make sure he knew these things for who was best in what area or situation. Like from what he knew now, he would never send Connor out to stand in front of some charging mammoths but he would if he was told to, he would just cower the entire time – but if Abby was told to, she would do it grudgingly but braver than anyone, just Connor wouldn't let her and take her place. So no matter what they'd have cowering Connor, though the cowering wouldn't really matter in that scenario anyway, taking in the fact that they'd probably die in the end.

_Note to self: Think of happier and less morbid scenario's in mind. Not to mention realistic._

"Quinn." Danny turned to see Becker staring at him. "You going to gather that fire wood?"

Danny nodded, realizing they must have volunteered him when he wasn't listening. "Right, I always get the short end of the stick."

"Sorry Danny," Abby smirked at him. "What happens when you zone out for twenty minutes."

"Bit drastic on the timing, Abby – Might want to invest in a watch." He teased. "Connor, buy Abby a watch." He winked at the both of them and grabbed a torch before heading into the woods, quickly growing darker by the minute.

"Wait, Danny!" he turned to see Sarah running up behind him. "Thought you might want some company."

"I'd always enjoy the company of the lovely Sarah Page."

She smiled at him. He could still see her facial expressions from the glow of his torch. "Well I do put that effect on people."

He let out a chuckle and grinned at her. "C'mon then, we could flirt all night if you like but let's do it while walking, eh?"

She laughed and nodded, walking beside him and watching her feet carefully. "So, Danny…" she started in. "What's your story? Other than the missing brother, becoming a cop to find the answers sort of stuff."

"Well that depends on what story you're asking for. Me personal favorite is that I'm secretly Indiana Jones."

Sarah just smirked at him. "Well, that would be quite an interesting movie – Indiana Jones and the Great Adventure through Anomalies."

"Best of them yet." He joked and she just shook her head smiling.

"I meant your _real _story, actually."

"Honestly Sarah, you 'bout know it. But what _I _don't know is _yours._"

"Well, what you don't know is that I'm secretly the spy, Pearl Cornioley's, granddaughter seeking vengeance for her unexplained death."

Danny snorted. "Well then, I guess I'm not much of a competition."

She smiled and shrugged. "Just do what I say and nobody gets hurt." She joked as she leaned over to pick up some fire wood. Suddenly they froze when they heard what sounded like Connor's voice yelling for help in the distance. They both ran as fast as they possibly could back to the camp site but when they made it there it was destroyed, no one in sight.

"No…" Danny mumbled. "This… this isn't good…"

"It's okay, Danny." He turned to see Sarah trying to give a reassuring smile but failing at the attempt and just looking worried. "I'm sure they're fine, they have to be!"

"Danny!" they both turned in hopes to see the rest of the team but just fell to find Becker scratched up with a gun in his hand. Becker let out a sigh and shook his head. "That creature… it must have smelled our scent… It came back and it attacked us."

"Where are Connor and Abby?" Sarah asked.

Becker looked down and back up at Danny with a glare. "I don't know. I think the creature took them."

Danny's hand propped up on the back of his hips and he paced, not sure what to do.

"This is _your _fault." Becker scolded. Danny looked up at him and nodded before back to the ground to think. "If you hadn't just thoughtlessly led us out here! Without the right equipment, the right team-!"

"Hold on there, Becker!" Sarah interrupted him. Danny looked up at her and she took a deep breath in. "Danny didn't know this thing was even dangerous. It's not completely his fault, it's all of ours."

Danny was grateful for her support but Becker was right. This was his fault. "No, Becker's right, Sarah. I'm team leader, I should have done a better job."

Becker scoffed. "Some team leader…" he grumbled.

"Hilary! Watch it!" Sarah shouted and Becker scowled at both of them.

"I'm going to go find Connor and Abby." He finally announced, still evidently upset.

Sarah nodded. "And we'll go with you-"

"No, Sarah it's too dangerous for you." Danny grasped her arm. "It was already stupid to bring Connor and Abby. Becker, you stay with Sarah here, I'll go find Connor and Abby."

"Sorry Quinn, but I'm done taking orders for tonight_. I'm_ going to go find them, it's _my _job to protect them; since you're apparently incapable of doing so." And he stormed off.

"Becker!" Sarah called after him but it was no use, he was gone in the night. Sarah looked at Danny to see him sitting on the ground now, against a tree trunk with his arms propped up on his knees.

"It's no use." He said. Sarah sighed and plopped herself beside him, folding her legs in and slouching a bit to see his face.

"You all right?" she questioned but Danny just shrugged. They stayed quiet for a minute and Danny buried his face into his hands, taking a deep breath and then running his fingers through his hair before glancing over at her. She looked scared.

"Are _you _all right?"

Sarah glanced back at him and shook her head. "No, but I will be."

He nodded and sighed. "I'm not the best at this team leader thing, am I?"

She crooked her head towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, you shouldn't listen to Becker… He… he's just-" she sighed. "Becker was assigned to Connor, Abby and Cutter. His job was to keep them safe… He feels that Cutter was his fault, so this is him lashing out his own feelings on you."

Danny shook his head. "He was right, Sarah. It wasn't wise to bring you guys out here."

"Oh yeah, because if you said 'let's get Becker and his men to cover the woods for the creature' you wouldn't have Abby insisting she could help and then have Connor saying he was going with Abby and then you going because you felt you should keep everyone safe."

Danny stared at her for a minute and he realized she was exactly right. That's how it usually went down anyway. She seemed to know the team better than anyone. "I… I at least would have been able to keep _you _safe."

She arched a brow at him and just smirked. "If you didn't remember, I asked to tag along because I was bored and wanted to come anyway. I would have done the same if it happened any differently. Besides, I _am _safe."

"You know, you're pretty good at making people feel better about themselves." He smiled at her and she scrunched her lips together and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I got a Doctorate for a reason."

"And here I was thinking you went to school for it."

She cut her eyes to him as she laughed. "School is overrated."

"I actually was starting to think that with Connor and Abby's background. I'm not entirely sure how they even managed to get this job."

"Just like you." He looked at her to finish. "They had an honest face."

"So you're telling me all that sneaking around and forcing myself into the situations had _nothing _to do with it?" She shrugged, looking at him playfully. "Talk about wasted time and energy."

"Well, maybe not a _complete _waste of time. It was rather entertaining."

Danny chuckled at her and shook his head. He looked at her with a smile and spoke. "Thanks, Sarah."

She smiled back. "Not much to thank me over."

They paused to hear a crackle in the ground behind them, sounding like footsteps or a creature stalking near. Danny slowly glanced behind him and swung back, looking at Sarah panicked. "Shhh…" he hushed as he slowly stood up, offering a hand. She stood up with him and she peeked out, looking panicked as well.

"You think it has them?" he nodded, knowing she was talking about the rather large creature at the other side of the tree. Suddenly Sarah lost her balance and her foot fell to a twig which instead of bringing the creature to an alert he ran.

Danny loosened up, realizing he was still holding Sarah's hand. She didn't seem to notice and for some reason, somewhere in him, he hated to let go. "Thank god it left…" she said.

"Yeah…" he saw the trail it left behind it and looked at her. "You ready?"

She gave him a questioning look. "For what?"

"To let this thing lead us to Connor and Abby."

"Oh…" Sarah looked out, gulping in and then straightening her back. "Course I am."

Danny admired her bravery. That was one thing about Sarah he had now seen, in hard situations she packed away the fear even if it showed, she did it anyway because she had to. The whole team was like that; just some showed their fear better than others. But he admired how hard Sarah tried to hide it – she was just as strong as them, or so she wanted everyone to think.

"Well then," he looked down, seeing her grip on his hand whitening her knuckles. "Let's go."

* * *

They followed close behind, having to keep up a fast pace to keep it in sight. Suddenly they paused, seeing Abby sitting in the grass, staying completely still. Neither of them saw any sign of Connor though which worried them but they pushed that thought aside to give their attention to Abby's dilemma. The creature lured closer to Abby, step by step. Sarah looked to be frozen in fear and Danny couldn't just stand and watch. He had to do something, right?

Without any warning to Sarah Danny charged out to the creature, making it dart for the opposite way. Abby turned around abruptly and when he saw her face he realized how he just screwed something up.

"Thanks a lot, mate." He turned and saw Connor coming out from some shrubbery. "Now we gotta lure it back in all over again!"

Sarah came out and let out a relieved sigh. "You two are all right! I thought you were dead or injured or-!" She didn't finish, she just hugged Abby and then pulled Connor's arm to bring him in the hug.

"Wait, so … the creature didn't take you then?"

Abby looked at Danny from over Sarah's shoulder. "No, we thought it had us for a little while there, chased us out of the camp site. Once Connor stopped for a breathing though we realized it wasn't to hurt us – it was just scared really. We've been trying to capture it to bring it back to its home ever since."

Connor nodded when Sarah finally let go of them. "We tried to find our way back but it's harder than you think. No torch or anything to guide you from tripping over the massive rocks, falling in the pokey pushes or seeing Becker's gun swinging about."

"Okay, so here's another question then." Danny said, looking at the both of the confused. "How on earth were you planning on capturing that thing without a single supply at hand?"

"Abs got a rope." He pointed to the ground and Sarah and Danny looked to see a rope bound up beside her feet.

He was still widely confused. "…Where did you get a bloody rope?"

"I grabbed it, didn't I?" Connor replied. "Thought we'd need something to protect ourselves, running for our lives and all that. I've used less – no one ever letting me have a gun when I actually need it."

"That's because every time you _do _get a gun, you _mis_use it." Abby reminded him with a smirk.

"That's the point, init? If you gave me a gun when I was more likely to shoot and point at the dangerous stuff then I'm more likely to use it correctly, aren't I?"

"Depends. What are you planning on shooting at?" Sarah piped in, smiling at the both of them. Connor was fixing to respond but the conversations ended when they heard Becker's voice.

"Becker! Over here!" Connor called out. They then saw the solider bursting from the trees, bushes and vines to look at the two trouble makers with a smile.

"You're alive, then!" Becker said relieved.

"They are, thanks to Danny." Everyone looked at Sarah lost and she gave an expression for them to go along with it. "Danny's tracker instincts kicked in and he found them within minutes. And now they're safe, sound, and grateful. Right you two?"

Abby and Connor looked at each other with a shrug and then at Becker with a nod. "Yup, he swooped in and saved Connor's rear before it was trampled by that prehistoric … thing."

Becker sighed. "All right, I know Abby's lying when she calls a creature a thing."

After shooting Abby a glare for the 'saving his rear' part he looked up at Becker reassuringly. "Well since we've got no light, we've actually been calling it a 'thing' to each other. Besides, how do you explain them being here first, eh? Wasn't a race, was it?"

"Oh I bet it was! Who could save Connor's life first." Abby teased.

"Oi!" Connor looked at her provoked. "I'm not the only one who always needs saving, all right? Other people get in a lot more danger than I do."

"I would ask who," Abby smiled mockingly. "but you'd just start naming characters off from Lord of the Rings, and we don't have much time for that."

"Can we stop with the rowing and just get on with it – isn't there still a creature out there roaming about, looking for its home? I know if I was it I'd be rather scared so can we carry on before its fear gets a hold of it?" Sarah said in a loud manner, making everyone look at her a little shocked. She never really was much for making orders, but Becker seemed to be agreeing with her.

Danny nodded, obviously agreeing as well, and didn't even know he was gazing at her –probably smiling as well – until he saw Abby giving him a knowing look. Eye brows raised, arms crossed, yet her eyes were filled with understanding and maybe even a mutual compliance. Danny looked away from Sarah and cleared his throat, giving some kind of demand, but that look Abby gave him never went away.

* * *

Abby released the creature into the anomaly and Connor locked it closed. The team cheered, congratulating themselves and when they noticed the sun coming up from the horizon Connor groaned.

"Not a wink. Not even a wink."

"Relax, Connor." Becker said, coming to his side. "We can now all go home and have a nice, peaceful lie in."

"Says the guy who has a home." Connor grumbled and Becker sighed, teasing him and Abby as they walked to the vehicles.

Danny stared at the locked anomaly, Sarah coming beside him. He didn't even notice her until she took in a deep breath, and when she did he realized how much he appreciated her company even when they were silent. What was getting into him?

"Thank you." Danny finally spoke.

Sarah turned her head to him. "Last time I checked I didn't do much but man the torch all night."

"No, I meant about Becker, trying to get him on my side. But you did a lot more than that today Sarah, you impressed me, personally. Don't see why they always make you stay cooped up in the lab all day if you ask me."

She smiled at him. "Thank _you, _Danny. Though I'm not the bravest of the bunch, I do try to be as helpful as I can. Sooner or later my back hurts from all the hunching over an artifact."

"I can imagine so. Mine starts to hurt just from sittin' at the computer too long…" She let out a laugh and he looked at her. "Wha'?"

"No, just thought it funny – you on a computer that is. You don't seem very …"

"I am great with computers, thank you. Like for instance, if one of Connor's screens for the ADD is flickering, I know what it is."

She arched a brow, highly amused. "Really? What?"

"Well it's easy, isn't it? It's broken."

She smirked, shaking her head at him. "Wow Danny, I had no idea you could be so ingenious in that line of work. You should really help out in the lab some time."

"Is that an invitation?"

Sarah looked at him puzzled. He found what she did in the lab boring last time she remembered, but she wouldn't mind his company one bit. She rather enjoyed Danny's company, taking in the fact that she also rather fancied him. She smiled and shrugged. "I could always use your advanced knowledge for my line of work."

He grinned at her, looking at the anomaly once more and then back at Sarah. He placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing her gaze at the glowing ball of light herself. She looked up, locking eyes and he nodded. "Did well today. I'd fancy you helping us again, soon."

Sarah grinned at him this time and eagerly nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oi, love birds!" they turned to see Abby smirking at them. "We're 'bout to leave. Would you rather stare at the anomaly all day or go home?"

They both shrugged, both secretly preferring each other's company over home to get some rest. But they jogged to the cars, knowing the team would have a fit if they stayed, and knowing they could always see each other later that day. -

Danny sighed, looking over his computer screen defeated. All that he got out was he was really bad at doing his job... He probably should delete that for future employment purposes.

His eyes were stuck on Sarah again. She had made her way in the hub where he was also sitting; she talked to a few lab assistants, talked to Abby and then went back to the lab, his eyes following her. He looked away, shaking his head, and caught sight of Abby giving him that look again. Connor called her so she looked away but Danny knew what that look was – she been giving him that look all day, actually.

Then something dawned on him, Connor was at the ADD – Abby was at his side. Becker was on lunch, same with most his men. Sarah was in the lab... Alone. It'd be a pity to leave her in there by herself, wouldn't it? Besides, Danny needed some help with his report. Sarah had more experience with writing these things, right?

Danny grinned to himself and stood up from his desk area, bringing his laptop with him, and headed into the lab.

"Hey Sare, could you help me with something?"

Because after all, he _did_ need her help. She'd been distracting him all day.

The END

* * *

_**Reviews are like Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream.**_

_**I love Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream.**_


End file.
